Antics and a Water Bottle
by SmilesLasting
Summary: Sharing a water bottle sets off some (angry) sparks and Naruto gets his (unwanted) second kiss. A throwback to their genin days, when Sasuke cared and Sakura smiled and Naruto was the same old blithering, lovable idiot.


[A/N] I miss genin Sasuke so much. WUT HAS HE BECOME LATELY ;_; Well, there's still hope, I guess.

* * *

**Antics and a Water Bottle**

* * *

It was a hot day, and Kakashi had just managed to convince Sasuke to chill out (his exact words were "slow down a little, no need to rush") and let his teammates take a rest. The jounin perched himself on a high tree branch and cracked open the Infamous Orange Book, but he wasn't really focusing on the masterpiece full of clever innuendo.

Yes, surprisingly, to the Copy-Cat ninja there was something even more entertaining than his favorite _Icha Icha_ _Paradise_, and that was observing his three adorably annoying midgets.

In other words, Kakashi was happily watching over his kids.

The three genin were passing around a water bottle that Sakura had brought along for the trip. Sasuke tried to pretend like he didn't need it, but Sakura pushed it onto him and he made quite a show of _reluctantly_ accepting it. After the Uchiha thirstily took a few gulps of it and replaced the lid, he then tossed it at Naruto in a manner very much suitable for how to throw a shuriken, and it made a dull, satisfying clang as it smacked into the back of the unsuspecting blond's head.

"Oi!" came the angry shout. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?!"

"Do you even need to ask for such an obvious answer?"

"_What_ did you say, you bastard?!"

"Hey, Naruto, we're supposed to rest! Calm down!"

"Sakura-chan, _he threw a water bottle at me!_ How am I supposed to calm down?!"

"A ninja with any talent would have been able to dodge that, dead-last."

"A ninja who valued teamwork wouldn't pitch a water bottle at his teammate's skull in the first place, asshole!"

Kakashi wondered if he should jump down from his perch and step in. The three genin voices were getting louder and angrier, but it was _really_ hot, and he was _really_ quite content on this tree branch. He'd just found the perfect position where he could comfortably lean back against the trunk of the tree. Besides, violent though their fights often became, this was how the three showed their affection for each other.

But as their jounin sensei, he _did_ hold responsibility in case one of them killed each other, he supposed...

"Guys, stop fighting!"

Hm, seemed like Sakura got to them before he had to. And they hadn't brandished any kunai yet, so he figured that sufficiently meant all was well, and there was no need for him to break it up. A little bit of rivalry never hurt anyone. Kakashi took a moment to peer down through the foliage at his three students, just to check there had been no blood spill.

Nope, all was indeed well: The boys were trying to glare each other into oblivion, while the girl was pressing a hand into each of their shoulders as her teammates continued their verbal assault.

"That know-it-all deserves a smack in the head for _chucking_ one at me, don't you think?!"

"You should be thankful. Maybe getting hit by the water bottle lodged your measly brain into place."

"Stop, both of you, seriously! Teamwork means getting along, you're wasting your energy arguing on such a hot day, and_ I'm_ getting tired just listening to you two fight all the time." Sakura dropped her hands slowly, and after ascertaining that her two boys wouldn't go clawing at each other, she reached for the water bottle. It had ricocheted off Naruto's head and landed a few inches from her foot. With a flourish, she screwed off its lid. "Naruto, your turn: _Drink_," she ordered maliciously, as she jammed the opened bottle into Naruto's mouth.

The blond sputtered for a few moments until Sakura pulled back with a satisfied, evil little smile.

"How could you, Sakura-chan?!" he cried, after he'd swallowed or gushed out all the water forced into his mouth. The boy wiped with his tracksuit sleeve (how he wore a tracksuit in this weather was quite beyond Kakashi's logical understanding) at his chin and then his lips ferociously, looking tremendously ill.

She scowled. "What? I just hydrated you, out of the kindness of my heart. Was there something wrong with my water?"

"You just _had_ to make me kiss the bastard for a second time!"

Sakura blinked, and fell quiet for a moment as she soaked in her teammate's words. Then her green gaze went wide, fell down to the water bottle in her hands, and then she dropped it into the grass like it was an sinful, horrific thing burning her fingers, her jaw following it to the ground soon after. Sasuke's expression similarly paled, and even began to look a bit horrified with the undesired realization that his lips and the dobe's lips had, in fact, met in the same place.

Their sensei (not very quietly and none too kindly) snickered from above.

"Oh my god, I just missed out on an_ indirect kiss _with Sasuke-kun! _I_ should have drunk from the water bottle!" Sakura's hands flew to her hair and she pulled at the pink strands in aggravation. Seconds later, a murderous green gaze was suddenly directed at the blond sitting next to her. Ah, Kakashi thought with a nod, misplaced anger. "NAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOOO, YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT!"

The blond edged away quickly, but he ended up with his back to the very tree Kakashi was sitting on, unaware of a crinkled eye watching their antics and a smile forming behind a dark mask, from amusement and affection. D'aw, his kids were so cute.

"B-b-but Sakura-chan, you're the one who—"

The jounin turned back to his novel, smiling peacefully as chaos erupted below him. Kakashi made a mental note to offer Naruto some bandages and ointment later. All in all, it was just another day for Team 7, and he hoped nothing would ever change.


End file.
